


Bloodlust

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Bloodlust, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, VampireMark!, Vampires, Vampriejack!, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is a vampire but he isn't one for biting and feeding from humans but his blood lust takes over and Jack lets him bite him but it goes to far </p><p>This was a request i didn't see who wanted it but i hope he or she likes it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

Mark boarded his plane at 7pm sharp he had to take a night flight because Mark was a creather of the night, a bloodsucker or just the name everybody knew vampire. Mark wasn't a bloodthirsty killer like the vampire's you see in the movies or books, no Mark was a kind and gentle vampire his heart may no longer be beating but it still felt warm in his chest. 

Mark was on a plane heading to see his long time boyfriend Jack now some may say it's very dangerous to have a human as a boyfriend for a vampire but Jack knows Mark would never ever bite him Mark was good at keeping his cool with Jack.   
Mark got settled into his seat and carry on bag above him and he settled by the window and got his seat belt on and ready to head into the clouds and head to the green isle to see Jack for a month. Matt was taking care of his videos and now all of Mark's friends and family knew that Mark was a vampire. The first person to ever find out he was one was his brother one night they were walking back from having dinner and it all happened in a flash.

Mark had to disspare for a few months to control his blood lust and lashing out and killing his family they all know now about his vampire state and still keep in contact but at a safe distance if Mark's blood lust goes out of control he has learned to keep it under control for a good while now. 

Hours later Mark finally landed in Ireland he removed his seat belt and waited till the person next to him got out so he could grab his carry on bag and headed off the plane. Mark headed down the tunnel into the airport he could hear floods of heartbeats all around him but he drowned them out and put his senses on the one heartbeat he was looking for. 

He sensed it and saw the green mass of hair in the crowd of people. "Mark!" Jack smiled and jumped up over the people waving his hands. Mark smirked and waved at him. Mark made his way and he dropped his bags and Jack ran into his arms and Mark breathed in his scent and buried his face into Jack's neck. 

Mark felt a little dizzy from his blood lust but he shook his head and took his mind off Jack's fast pulse pounding in his ears. Jack pulled away from Mark and his blue eyes shined and he smiled "Hi Markimoo, gosh hon I have missed you so much, this month is going to be amazing come on let's go get your bags and get out of here I bet this place is killing you. Thank goodness you aint a bloodthirsty vampire you would be all over the place killing left and right." 

Mark just shook his head "yeah, I'm glad I'm not that kind but yes let's get out of here I haven't fed in hours and I'm very hungry" a silent growl came deep in Mark's throat. Jack just silently laughed and took his cold hand and they made it to the baggage claim. They got Mark's bags and headed outside to Jack's car and once inside Mark was feeling really dizzy again. "Jack, babe pull over I need some air." 

All three things were hitting Mark, Jet lag, blood lust and sickness from the blood lust but Mark didn't want to just run into a field and munch on a rabbit or something. Jack pulled over to the side and Mark got out and took a few deep breaths, his eyes glowed fiery red. 

Jack came over and Mark could hear the nervousness in his heartbeat. "Merk what's wrong love?" Mark sighed "I'm very hungry Jack but I don't want to eat anything right now." Jack sighed "Mark, don't force it you know what happened last time you almost died because of the blood loss, it's ok just go in the woods and grab yourself something I don't mind I'll wait in the car for you." Mark sighed "ok... I won't be long." Jack nodded and hugged him and kissed his cold lips, he turned and walked back to the car putting on some metal music and just waiting for Mark to be done. 

Mark sighed and ran into the woods, he didn't want to so he bit his own wrist and made it look like he fed putting blood on his lips and down his chin. Mark walked back to the car and got in. Jack looked at him a little scared by the blood on his chin and lips he handed Mark a tissue. "Thanks" So we better get home the sun will be up in a few hours and I need to sleep. 

Jack nodded and headed to his place, Mark just looked out window trying his best to ignore the blood lust screaming at him to eat something. An hour later they pulled up to Jack's apartment complex and they headed out and got Mark's bags and headed inside. 

"Ok well you know where my room is go ahead and make yourself at home, as you ate already I'm going to eat now I'm hungry." Mark nodded and walked away holding himself back to not leap onto Jack and piece his throat. Mark thought a shower would help rid his lust for blood so he stripped down after unpacking his bags and getting into the shower. 

The shower helped a little bit but he felt more of the pain in his belly and almost doubled over in the shower he held himself up with one hand on the shower wall and he couldn't take it anymore the vampire inside was making him want to feed. Jack was sitting on his computer reading some tweets and sent out a tweet saying that Markimoo got here safely and is with him for the month so videos will be out but kind of slow. 

the fans tweeted back to Jack just saying hi to Mark and hope they have a good time and hope to see them both do a let's play together of prop hunt with Bob and Wade. Mark came out of the shower and into the bedroom his eyes were glowing again and all his eyes could stare at was the beating pulse in Jack's neck he needed to feed badly and his lust was taking over and Mark couldn't control it.

"Jack... it hurts." Jack was taken back at Mark's voice and saw him doubled over in pain on the floor naked he may add. Jack got up and ran over to Mark. "Mark!" what's wrong. "Jack, I'm so sorry I lied I didn't feed in the woods I didn't want to and now" a growl comes out "I cant control it I need to feed. 

"R, run Jack i cant control it" Aah Mark screamed out as his fangs grew out of his gums and his eyes glowed and he looked up at Jack. "No Mark!" I'm not going to run, i love you, here feed from me i trust you."   
Jack, no I couldn't I don't bite humans." Mark do it, I don't want to lose you." The vampire looked at Jack and he pounced on Jack and pinned him to the ground Jack gasped getting the wind knocked out of him and he yelped as he felt Mark peice his fangs into his neck. "M, mark!" "yes, baby you can feed from me." The feeding was turning on Jack but Jack started to feel very weak. 

"M.. Mark stop!" Mark's lust took over and he went too far, he could feel Jack's heartbeat slowing down to nothing. With his last bit of strength Jack slapped Mark. Mark stopped his actions and with heart barely breathing Jack slumped to the ground. "Jack!" Oh my god, what have I done!" Mark started to cry as he bit into his wrist "oh Jack I'm so sorry, here baby please drink it's the only way to save you." With the little bit of life Jack had left in him he latched onto Mark's wrist and drank his blood. When enough was taken Mark moved his wrist away and Jack passed out onto the floor. 

Mark thought it was too late as he heard Jack's heartbeat stop and his chest stilled from rising and falling. "Jack... baby, please wake up." Jack took a deep breath and his eyes sprung open and they glowed a bright green as his hair. Jack looked around and saw Mark with blood tears streaming down his face. "Markimoo, wha, what happened?" 

Jack... oh my god" he reached and hugged him to his chest repeating "I'm so sorry Jack, so fucking sorry." Jack pushed him back "What do you mean you're sorry, what did you do to me?" Mark placed Jack's hand on his own chest Jack felt no heartbeat beneath his palm. "Oh my Mark did you kill me?" Mark sobbed openly red tears streaming down his face. 

Jack sprung up and paced his room "oh my god Mark why?" "I'm sorry Jack the blood lust I just couldn't control it, I went too far you were dying and only way to save you was to change you." Jack just bent down and hugged him "It's ok Markimoo, this means now we can live forever and always be together I'm fine with this, It will take some time getting used to but I know I will have the best vampire teacher in all the world." 

Mark smiled and kissed him "yes, I will always be the best teacher, I love you Jack." "I love you to Markimoo." 

The End


End file.
